


[Podfic] Brick by Brick by Bleep0Bleep

by BesinReads (Besin)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek is the Lego King, Fluff, Humor, Humore, M/M, Not Quite Mall Rats, Stiles works at Wiener Hut, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besin/pseuds/BesinReads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] Stiles eats his hot dog slowly, mesmerized by the incredible detail, and also in particular, there's a hot bearded guy adding more Legos to the scene, including a crowd of Lego people at a train stop. Now Lego Hottie is adding what looks to be a custom built space ship to the train scene, and is affixing it to the ceiling with wire so it is flying above the train-- <i>oh my God, Lego Hottie is building a scene from Firefly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Brick by Brick by Bleep0Bleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brick by Brick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126017) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



[Listen/Download here!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BybarD8lyGcUclRibXg2NmlTU3M&authuser=0)


End file.
